Nightmare II - The Awakening
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: The most surprising betrayal leaves everyone in shock but is it genuine or just another plan to cause a rift between Tintin and The Captain?
1. The Betrayal

Allan shifted nervously as the fire fight continued in the compound. He had the compulsion to head towards the danger and it was only natural but this time it was for a different reason. Rushing around the corner he banged straight into Rastapopulus who was grasping an injured but still awake Tintin, with a gun pointed towards his head. Glancing down he saw the Captain and Chang lying on the ground, leaving him unsure as to their conditions but the rise and fall of their chests confirmed exactly what he wanted to see.

Tintin was struggling with every little bit of strength left in him and was refusing to give in. Tintin's eyes met Allan's and in response he saw something different. A look in his eye that seemed different to what he had seen the last time they saw each other and even then Tintin sensed that he had been different.

"What are you waiting for you idiot! Give me a bloody hand!" Rastapopulus grunted trying his best to grapple with the young reporter. Allan stood there staring at his gun and wondering about the repercussions about what he was about to do. He breathed deeply and moved the gun into firing mode. Seeing this Rastapopulus smiled but he was under the assumption that Tintin was the target. This is better he's going to get rid of the twerp for me then I'll let him take the fall for it he thought smugly to himself. The gun swivelled and came to rest on Allan's intended target.

Rastapopulus

"Let Him go"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rastapopulus yelled.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine, now let him go"

"What are you going to do. Eh ! Shoot me? That isn't even going to make a damm bit of a difference. You haven't been the same since we were in Italy when you refused to kill them then. I should have killed you when I had the chance" he yelled, pulling his desert eagle from his waistline and aiming in at Tintin's back.

Allan however, was quicker and pulled the trigger before Rastapopulus got the chance to fire his own. Breathing heavily with the events that had just unfolded he placed his gun back in the holster and bent down to help Tintin up. Just as he did The Captain and Chang regained consciousness and the Captain instantly misinterpreted the situation.

"Captain wait! " he shouted as they began to run to him. "He's trying to help"

The captain stared at Tintin noticing the absence of a gun in his possession and then realised by default that only Allan was capable of firing the bullet that killed him.

"Wait a minute did he just….."

Allan nodded silently with nerves consuming his mind if he dared saying anything to the captain as he had given them hell for years and he knew deep down that he didn't deserve to be trusted.

"Let's get out of here" the Captain stated, attempting to avoid eye contact with Allan.

"Wait I can help" Allan suggested but this was a bad idea as, as soon as the words escaped his mouth the captain grabbed him and forced him against the wall, so hard that it took the wind out of him.

"Captain!" shouted Tintin.

"Give me one reason why!" the Captain yelled with anger exploding through every word.

"Please, I can help you…. I'm not expecting you to trust me, I don't deserve it but please I'm aware of things that affect you both and …. Now me" he replied quietly trying his best not to antagonise the naval man pinning him to the wall.

"Captain? Do you trust me?" Tintin asked solemnly

"Of Course"

"Then trust me now when I say that he coming with us"

The Captain didn't look particularly convinced but reluctantly, he let him go.

"Fine! The police can deal with him though. This rat's coming nowhere near me" he replied angrily.

It's a bit of an unlikely scenario and the events of what happened it Italy with Allan and the Gang will be revealed later. By the way this is not a death fic, well not yet anyway. This is a bit of a strange twist and trust me it runs deep so please read and review.


	2. The Aftermath

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with revision and exams but never mind. Thankz to everyone who reviewed Nightmare, the first one, I'm really glad that you like the story. But never mind as hear comes chapter two! Oh and by the way a thanks to Orangefur for the spelling error I accidently put in Chang's name it just I was told that it was spelt with a T, so thanks. **

Marlinspike Hall was alight with arguments bouncing off every single wall that still stood upright. The rage in the Captains voice couldn't be compared to anything in existence.

"Are you insane!? How can you trust him?" the Captain exclaimed mad with fury.

"Captain I still haven't quite taken in what happened. He shot Rastapopulus, Captain! What more proof do you need?"

"Tintin he tried to kill us, I don't think a man of his nature is going to change!"

Tintin's face fell as he thought about the Captains statement and then realises how hypocritical he was being.

"You changed" He said softly.

"That was different"

"No It isn't. If you turned your life around for the better why can't he?"

The Captain turned to Tintin and the look in his eyes gave Tintin the impression that the friendship he'd seen upon being rescued was gone.

"If he wants to try being Mr Nice Guy he's only got one chance because, I swear, if something happens to you and it all comes down to him, prison will be the least of his worries" the Captain growled heading for the door.

Tintin sat down on the stairs feeling as if he was the bad guy in all of this, that's when Allan entered the hallway. He had heard every little word, the last part especially.

"Allan I …."

"It's okay. I heard all of it"

The Captain stepped up beside Allan and the fact that they were both the same height made the contact even more intense.

"Is there anything in particular I need to know?" the Captain asked trying to tame his body muscles that wanted to stick Allan in the back of the car and drive him in the middle of nowhere and leave him there.

"Not really. Apart from the fact that most of the officials in Borduria and Japan want Tintin dead… no not a damm thing" he replied as coherently as he could without unleashing the Captains nasty side that was effectively known as Dr Jekyll.

"Lovely. Just the normal business then. I'm off"

"But Captain I.." Tintin started.

"I just need to clear my head. Alone"

As the door slammed behind him Tintin was left with, for the first time in years, a noiseless hallway, that was vacant of the usual jibber jabber that the Captain was more than happy to answer to. Allan stared down at the floor shamefully. It was obvious he felt guilty. He was also being to regret doing what he did; he'd now created a permanent ridge between the Captain and Tintin. Everything was on the line.

Their Friendship

And more importantly

Their Lives

**Thnks for reading! Please review as I'm really getting into this story and there's so much more to come! **


	3. The Midnight Shadows

**Here comes new chapter and thanks for all the brilliant reviews! It feels good knowing that people are enjoying my fanfics. Well on with the show. I've changed the story slightly so watch out for the hints : D **

Darkness fell quickly on Marlinspike Hall yet no thunder clouds formed despite the prince of darkness reigning supreme. Trees blew lightly in the midnight breeze and the sounds of silence took over the daylights role.

Tintin tossed and turned in the double bed trying desperately to fall asleep and forget about the worries that had plagued his mind following Allan's strange actions more than two weeks ago, but he couldn't. The scene kept playing over and over in his mind and the more it happened, the more he felt that the actions were sincere. The captains actions weren't at all surprising in fact they were to be expected despite after Allan got them out of the compound were Sponz and Rastapopulus tortured him for six weeks without end. The scars had barely healed from that event psychologically speaking and the scars from the whipping were still Cleary visible physically upon his back. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

Turning his pillow over, his head meet the cold soothing sensation that would finally give him and incentive to sleep. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes again and as he did he felt another warm feeling that was cuddling into him and realised it was snowy. Lightly stroking snowy, he tried to get comfortable but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling the covers back he headed downstairs in his loose pyjama bottoms and jogged down the marble stairs bare chested and bare footed. Upon reaching the kitchen he decided that there was nothing better than a good cup of English tea to solve his problems.

Black, three sugars, nothing special.

Sitting at the old pine table he stared into empty space, pushing his free hand though his thick auburn hair. Looking up he saw Allan standing in front of him looking pretty concerned.

"Is this something you usually do at three o'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"Not Exactly" he replied quietly staring deep into the abyss of his tea, steaming over his face in a calming fashion.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked

"I'm fine I just can't sleep" Tintin replied taking a sip of his tea.

Allan stood up, walking round to where the kettle was and as he did he saw the whip scars on Tintins back. A question arose from within him. How could someone go through that much pain and still get on with life like any ordinary person. Allan desperately wanted to say someone but he chose not to as he didn't want to upset him any further than he already was. In rethinking his strategy he remembered something that Nestor had told him earlier about the Captain.

"I'd hate to be funny but the captain still hasn't come home yet"

"That's to be expected I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's not going to come anywhere near me whilst you're here, no offence"

"None taken, personally I don't blame him. I caused most of this trouble, I need to fix it"

"Good luck Allan. Because if you fail and it backfires hurting me in the process I won't be able to stop the captain from coming after you, I know it" Tintin replied standing up and heading for the door.

"I'll do anything to gain your trust. Please I want to do the right thing"

"Sure you do" he said with a slight incline of distrust in his voice. With the conversation over, Tintin headed upstairs with his cup of tea in hand, leaving Allan in the dimly lit kitchen to figure out what to do next.

**Thankz for reading. Please review if you like…**


	4. The Quayside Company

Back again with another chapter. Thanks for the quick reviews. Oh and another thing I couldn't help but notice that not all of the Tintin characters are on the list of characters on fanfiction. But nevermind here's something to wet your appetite till after my college holidays. Enjoy!

After the strange occurrence with Allan last night Tintin decided that a better idea would be to go and find the Captain and after last night, he felt like he owed it to him. He knew exactly were the captain would be as he always went to same place when he needed to drink away the sorrows of the day. It had always puzzled Tintin as to why the captain always turned to whiskey to solve a problem. Alcohol was something that Tintin would never turn to no matter how bothering the problem was.

Walking along the Quayside of Makalby, for the first time Tintin felt a clear sense of freedom with snowy trotting madly beside him, trying to keep up with his master.

"Come on boy we haven't got far to go now"

Nearing Peace Bridge, he saw the Belle Vue, a quiet pub with annoying bar staff that would always take the Mickey out of Tintin when they saw him, down to the fact that he was a journalist.

Walking in, he inhaled the strong smell of beer and prawn cocktail crisps that were also exceptionally popular in the pub. It didn't take him long to spot the captain, well mo one could really miss him with that baggy haircut and the beard. As he walked over the Captain saw him and snowy ran ahead, jumping up on the seat and gently licked the Captains cheek.

"What are you doing here Tintin?" the Captain asked.

"Captain we need to talk"

"Tintin I've already said everything that needs to be said"

"Captain hear me out"

"Look Tintin I don't see how you trust him after everything he's done to us in the past including that.."

"Woah Captain we said we were never going to speak of that incident again"

"Sorry Tintin. It's just out of the blue. Why try to kill us and then turn against him? It just seems a bit strange"

"Captain where do you think I'd be now if you hadn't changed your ways all those years ago"

"Tintin….. Don't"

"Without any backup these last few years it's more than likely I would have been dead by now. What is wrong with giving Allan a chance?"

"Because my gut is telling me that it's a bad idea"

"Just give him a chance to change, even if its just one"

"Tintin, just one thing, if this does end up turning out as a trap"

"I'll take the blame"

"No.. Prison will be the least of his worries if something does happen"

Thanks for the read and if you like please fill in that little box and the bottom of the page.. see ya!


	5. The Criminal Convergence

The back end of Makalby city wasn't as nice as life in the city centre. Most of the alleys were filled by gangs and black market dealers that would do just about anything to get a solid deal.

Allan waited in the solitary, overgrowth area under Rykers Bridge. This was the worst part, the waiting, not to mention he felt very guilty doing it. Turning round a posh jaguar pulled into the gravelly area under the bridge and an old Japanese gentleman exited the car, dropping the end of his Cuban cigar onto the already cigarette ridden ground.

"Why am I here?" Allan asked, already regretting following the instructions he found in the text message he'd been sent earlier that day.

"Because I want you to follow through with the promise you gave me"

"I didn't promise you anything"

"Watch your attitude"

"I don't work for anyone. I'm self-employed in the being a lil snitch business" he replied grinning inanely.

The elder Japanese man just laughed.

"Do you really think you've got a chance against us? We spread through ten countries, including this little area of France"

"Honestly…. Yes" Allan replied bravely, standing strong for the first time above everybody else.

"I want that little piece of shit out of my hair. So is that a yes or a no?"

"Oh it's a solid no. And even so, there's no way the Captain will let you near him" he replied standing level with the elder man, staring into his blank eyes.

"The answers no, find someone else to do your dirty work or better yet why don't you do it yourself"

The elder gentleman turned, keeping his cool remarkably well, and then turned suddenly returning a bone shattering punch, shattering Allan's nose in just one swoop. The force of the punch pushed Allan onto the ground clutching his nose in agony but this wasn't just the end of it and the elder man kicked Allan sharply in the chest causing him to double over in pain again.

"Your one of a kind. I don't know how you can defy your masters then try to heal your mistakes by consorting with the enemy!"

"How the hell do you…"

"Oh I've been keeping tabs on you for a while Mr Thompson, and I'll continue to until my task is done"

He bent down and firmly grasped Allan's hair and pulled him backwards, holding a 50 calibre desert eagle to his throat. Allan knew that this guy could probably kill him at this exact moment so for a change he decided to keep his mouth shut, refraining from any humorous comments.

"You know what? I'm going to be nice for a change so I'm letting you go but don't expect a welcome reception the next time we meet as I'll be shooting you on sight" he replied through the grit of his teeth, throwing Allan back onto the gravel.

"Who are you anyway? What's your problem?"

"My name is not important and as for the information, that's on a need to know basis"

Standing up he got back into the car, after exchanging a phase of Japanese with his driver, they drove away, kicking up dust on the way, leaving Allan to the best of luck in his future endeavours.

**Soz for the massive wait, I've been busy with revision and a whole lotta personal stuff. I can't believe how much people are enjoying this story so thanks to all who reviewed so far. By the way Makalby is a fictional town I made up based on the city of Newcastle which is the nearest city to me if you don't count Durham. I also couldn't help but notice that not every Tintin character is in the fanfiction bank. Nevermind…. More to come very soon…. Until next time **


	6. The Dinning Idealistics

After getting everything settled with each other, Tintin and the Captain along with an eager snowy, decided to go for an early lunch in the café noir in the centre of Makalby.

After their order was taken, they sat down at a window seat, where snowy decided to curl up beside Tintin's feet.

"I'm sorry Tintin"

"Don't be. You were well within your rights to say what you did"

"But honestly, do you trust him enough Tintin?"

"Not entirely"

"And….?"

"Captain ….. It's not like I trust him with my life but he may know about things that we don't so he well… could come in handy"

"Well as much as I hate to say it you could have a point there"

"I still don't trust him enough, I mean I've already been through enough with Sponz and Rastapopulus, and now this…. It's just weird. Speaking of odd things where on earth did you sleep last night?"

"Oh I spent the night at the Radison hotel on the Quayside"

"Oh, I've heard it's quite nice in there"

"It was lovely. I managed to have one of the best night's sleep in a long time"

"Good for you, I was up half the night"

"I know what you need to do Tintin"

"What Captain?"

"Get a hobby"

"Captain, I play the violin and I ride a bike, what else do I need to do in my free time?"

"I don't know….. Read a book maybe?"

"Excuse me have you seen the amount of books you've got at Marlinspike Hall?!" Tintin said, smiling as he did so.

"See I got you smiling. That's something I haven't seen in a while"

"At least things can go back to normal"

"With Allan on the streets? Tintin you've got no chance!"

They both erupted into fits of laughter, without fail. He had needed a laugh

"It seems like ages since we spent time together, I mean Calculus is at Durham University in England and to be completely honest I've been feeling quite lonely recently" Tintin said quietly.

Tintin's pocket suddenly vibrated indicating the presence of a new message on his phone. He pulled it out under the table so the Captain didn't see as he knew how funny the Captain could get about modern 21st century technology. Bringing up the message he looked at the screen in shock.

_Tintin, it's Allan. I need to see you urgently. It's really important please call me back when you get this_

Tintin still was unsure how Allan got a hold of his number but he had to assume that Nestor had something to do with it, no matter how strange that thought felt. Tintin was torn over what to do however Allan's definition of important was different to Tintin's definition and with that in mind he chose to ignore it and slid his phone back into his pocket. He wanted some time with the Captain for a change, if it wasn't too much to ask and for the first time since his capture he actually felt more like himself and this time nothing was going to stop him. A part of him wanted to pay attention to the text but he was set to spend his time with the Captain.

"Let's spend the rest of the day put today shall we?" Tintin suggested trying to put his bad thoughts to the back of his head.

"What do you suggest?" the Captain asked smiling.

"Whatever you like"

**Forgive me for the shortness as when I handwrote this it looked a lot longer. Getting close to the end now, not to far to go. Please read and please, please, please review!**


	7. The Japanese Relapse

Tintin felt good spending the whole day with the captain instead of following wild goose chases around the whole world and back again curtsey of the mad world of Interpol, that unfortunately Detectives Thompson and Thomson were stuck in. by the time they got back down to the quayside, were the day had officially started, the sky was beginning to blacken and thicken with interweaving clouds. Tintin felt slightly out of place in his short sleeved white shirt and dark denim jeans but on a whole he still felt on top of the world. Everything was perfectly fine up until the moment that Allan appeared as he turned the corner beside the pub.

"How the hell did he find us?" the Captain exclaimed as both parties met in the centre of the street.

"What the Hell Tintin!? I've been trying to reach you all day"

"I've been busy Allan. What do you want?"

"Tintin there's something big going down, we need to get out of here"

The Captain looked around the immediate area, as he had a strange feeling that they were being followed. He had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong and just as those thoughts began to rivet through his mind, the shadows opened revealing at least four Japanese men in the darkness. Allan caught a glimpse of the men from the corner of his eye then remembered the last thing the older Japanese man had told him. If he didn't run he was going to end up dead.

"Tintin" the captain spoke eagerly

"What?"

"We need to go, now"

"Tintin, you in danger you need to..."

Allan was swiftly interrupted by a well-aimed bullet that had slid effortlessly between his eyes, killing him instantly. Tintin's eyes widened with shock as Allan fell lifelessly into the ground. He then turned to the culprits, a group a grim looking group of Japanese men who would more than likely use martial arts to get their point across. Tintin and the captain began to slowly walk away as the men paced the street, as if they were trying to herd them like cattle.

"Captain I'm really not in the mood for fighting and quite frankly, no offence captain, I don't think we stand a chance" Tintin whispered.

"Okay then lets… RUN"

The captain and Tintin sprinted off towards the quayside, down the street no caring to avoid oncoming cars. The group followed them, only being the width of a hair behind them. He still couldn't take in what had happened. Allan was dead because he came to warn him of the impending danger that they now being chased by. Tintin couldn't help but wonder, as he reached the bottom of the street that opened up to the quayside, if he had listened to the text they wouldn't be in this position now trying to outrun the impossible. The captain looked behind him then suddenly he was tackled by two of the four men causing him to fall onto the ground in a heap. Hearing the thud, Tintin turned around and realised what had just happened.

"Captain!"

"Tintin go!"

Then out of the blue Tintin was hit from behind, and he fell onto the ground in pain but he fought back instantly giving the guy no chance to start the usual Japanese antics, martial arts, and swung a left hook knocking the guy unconscious in one hit. Pulling himself up he glanced at the captain who seemed to be having trouble. He went to run to him but the captain was in disagreement as he just wanted Tintin to be safe.

"Tintin for god's sake get out of here!"

Time seemed to freeze in his mind. No way was he going to leave the captain, especially in this state.

"Get out of Here!"

A hail of bullets followed Tintin, causing him to run in the direction of Peace Bridge. But that was the worst place to be right now. As Tintin neared the bridge the last of the Japanese guys stopped chasing him for some unknown reason but he decided to continue running anyway.

"He's Heading in your direction" the guy muttered in Japanese

A trap

He was heading straight into a pre-planned trap and he'd been separated from the captain, leaving him alone.

**Thanks for the great reviews! Last chapter will be up soon. If you want to know a bit more about where this is based just type in UK Newcastle quayside into Google images :D bye for now!**


	8. The Final Strike Of Vengence

When the captain finally managed to give those Japanese blokes what they deserved , Tintin was about a quarter of a mile down the quayside. The captain came to the conclusion that he was heading for Peace Bridge but believing that they weren't in danger anymore he didn't bother racing to catch him up.

Tintin paced the ground refusing to give in to his chasers. He wasn't in the state for fighting as his whip wounds, rib injuries and the horrific scars on his arms still hadn't fully healed. Although sponz's engraving had nearly disappeared he could still make out the initials upon his arm and it serve as a reminder that would haunt his mind forever. Rushing onto Peace Bridge he ran for his life, failing to notice the gentleman standing at the midway point of the bridge, who seemed to be staring into the water.

Barely milliseconds before Tintin reached him, he turned and his hand disappeared into his jacket, finding a standard issue army knife. Tintin averted his gaze to see if he was still being followed but as soon as he turned back, he couldn't see where he was going and the gentleman was going to take that precise action to his benefit and sunk the silver steel weapon deep into the soft flesh surrounding Tintin's abdomen. For a second Tintin was in disbelief at what had just happened and then the pain hit his nervous system. The action took the breath out if him and looking into the eyes of his attacker, he knew exactly who it was yet he couldn't say a word. The very action had taken away his ability to speak as his body was focused primarily on the damage that they Japanese man had inflicted. Blood began to flow down from his wound and onto his white t shirt, which made the bright red blood look even redder in colour.

"How does it feel now Mr Tintin?" he said driving the knife further into his abdomen causing him to whimper and gasp in pain as the knife twisted and turned penetrating further into him, causing more damage that would be unfixable. The gentleman pulled the knife out causing Tintin to scream and fall onto his knees in agony. He blinked hard trying to fight back the black spots that were starting to form in his eyes. Staring deep into the man's eyes he realised just how impossible this situation was. He was supposed to be dead following a drugs group bust that Rastapopulus used to own, that Tintin had brought down back in china.

Blood began to fill his mouth and he iron taste was beyond horrible. How on earth was he going to get out of this?

The man grabbed Tintin's hair, pulling him backwards as the blade found its way into his chest, dangerously close to his heart, causing yet another scream to exit his already blood filled mouth, that was beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"See you in hell Mr Tintin" the man said emotionlessly, finally withdrawing the knife sharply from Tintin's chest. At that moment gravity took over pulling a disorientated Tintin to the ground in least that a second.

From the captains perspective, he saw the glint of the knife and then saw Tintin fall onto the ground. Suddenly he realised that everything was a trap. The guys who attacked him wanted to separate them and the bad news was they had succeeded. Panicking he ran to the phone box on the other side of the road and frantically dialled 999.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the Japanese man had disappeared completely leaving Tintin, unconscious, in a growing pool of blood and slowly but surely the prince of darkness blackened out the sky completely closing the gates to the healing sunshine.

Fin ….. or is it?

**The end. Sorry for the awful cliff-hanger. This story is being continued so don't worry. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story as I found it difficult writing this. I listened to Forgiven by Within Temptation whilst writing this last chapter and it made me write more descriptively. See ya next time!**


End file.
